Talk:Hundred Blades
Is this named "Hundred Blades" or "100 Blades"? The icons in the media kit from guildwars.com had it as "100 Blades" so that's how I named the uploaded image. MartinLightbringer(CS) 23:08, 2 Jul 2005 (EST) I'm sure when I've seen it used it's called "Hundred Blades". 00:06, 3 Jul 2005 (EST) I have it on my warrior.. It's definitely called "Hundred Blades." It would be cool to rename the file and the link. Thanks. --Karlos 05:20, 3 Jul 2005 (EST) Spoilers I believe this skill's information page should probably have the spoilers disclaimer at the top. I realise that Undead Prince Rurik isn't an important plot aspect but I think the disclaimer should be added for two reasons. The first is for people reading up about skills early in their time playing Guild Wars that may have not gotten to the point that Prince Rurik has died yet. The second reason is for those that are aware of his demise but do not know about his Undead resurrection. I mean, you only learn about it at the end of Thunderhead Keep, and even then only the truly observant will see it as Prince Rurik and not just some random Undead minion with an FDS. :Looks like that last paragraph could use a spoiler tag too, lol.--marcopolo47 22:25, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Anyway, I didn't want to add anything myself incase too many people disagreed on the suggestion of adding the disclaimer to the article...hence my post here in the discussion. --Acca 09:57, 5 March 2006 (UTC) :I don't see a problem with adding to the top of the page, if no one says otherwise in the next day or so, why don't you add it. --Rainith 18:04, 5 March 2006 (CST) ::I went ahead and added it in; I suppose if someone has a problem with it they will just remove it. --Acca 12:31, 5 March 2006 (UTC) ::: See also GuildWiki talk:Community Portal#Overuse of Spoiler tags. --JoDiamonds 08:31, 9 May 2006 (CDT) Related Skills Only including Triple Chop and Dual Shot in the related skills section seemed odd, so I filled the related skills section with all multi-hit and / or multi-target attack skills. -- Gordon Ecker 01:16, 21 July 2006 (CDT) : I'm going to move Death Blossom to "Attacks that hit multiple times" as it only makes two attacks against one target. The damage is due to the skill effect and not attacking several foes at once. If sun and moon slash is there, shouldn't dual shot be there too? StatMan 01:47, 5 January 2007 (CST) :No? I don't see how they are related at all. Sun and Moon funtions the same as Hundred Blades because it "swings twice", thus is often used for building up Adrenaline. Dual Shot though...not used for building adrenaline...and doesn't use a sword in any case. I can see the argument but the skill is far too distant, both in usage and application, for it to be a "related skill", imho. Entropy 01:55, 5 January 2007 (CST) :Having one similar characteristic but being otherwise very disparate isn't usually of use to people. If you really want, you could make a quick reference for attack skills that hit multiple times, maybe. --Fyren 01:57, 5 January 2007 (CST) When it says it works well with apply poison, is whirwind attack just as effective? Aquisition I did mean to revert the Factions Aquisition at the bottom. The sole reason the Prophecies Aquisition is at the bottom is not to show the spoiler at the top of the page where the normal aquisition is, hence it says "(Spoiler, see bottom)". The Factions Aquisition at the bottom of the page is just redundant information already found at the top. -Gares 20:45, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :Bleh, I didn't even look up there. This is a screwed up way to format things even if we're trying to "protect" against spoilers. --68.142.14.80 20:52, 23 August 2006 (CDT) ::I do like that in the normal aquisition section (at top), it gives the user the option to see what boss carries it, yet still tells the location. The title at the bottom probably gave the anon the impression that a factions one should be placed down there as well. Anyways, I'll leave it up to you or another user now. I can't touch it, GW:1RV ;) -Gares 21:10, 23 August 2006 (CDT) Scroll down Rurik Use that? — Skuld 04:43, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Capping Dont know why its listed that u can cap off those demons on the hero quest in cantha. Tried capping it and no luck. will remove it. JRyan Triggering SS/Empathy Last I checked, Hundred Blades only triggered SS and Empathy once. Those hexes see Hundred Blades as a single monolithic attack. Can anyone confirm this now? ~'Seef II' 02:59, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::YA it does trigger the effects. I tried in AB, I almost died-X H K :::I was under the impression that multiple-strike attacks, such as Barrage, only trigger SS once, but it will trigger Insidious Parasite for each hit. The issue is whether the hex triggers on attack or when an action is performed. RossMM 16:51, 20 February 2007 (CST) ::::Hundred Blades sucks now that there is no evade. Sun and Moon Slash totally pwns this. Xeones :::::To be fair though, Hundred Blades could still have its place in pve. 6 hits if you are next to 3 guys--something Sun and Moon can't do. I'd still never run it though. Pluto 04:38, 24 February 2007 (CST) Leave the LAME tags OFF of the main article, thank you very much! --Phydeaux 16:16, 8 April 2007 (CDT) HB isn't at all lame. Many Sword PvE Warriors use it for the Quick Addren and how is strikes multiple targets. I still like GB so I don't know if my opinion is viable though lol. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 17:17, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :Who the hell put the lame tag on this? someone remove it cause this is one of the better warrior sword skills, and can max the adrenaline on all your skills, works especially well when farming.-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 17:32, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Spoiler The fact that there is a boss in the mission with this is not a spoiler. Without that info, what kind of decision is a person who wants the elite supposed to be making about the spoiler? With the info, you can know "I haven't been there yet" or "I've been there so I must already know the 'spoiler.'" --Fyren 02:07, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :Isn't the point that it's the identity of the boss that is a potential spoiler, not that the elite is there? Personally I think the way that it's presented now is best, as people can avoid the shocking (well, maybe) revelation whilst still bringing along a Signet of Capture should they want the skill. RossMM 06:10, 6 May 2007 (CDT) Perhaps we could make a Link that just says Spoiler Boss and redirects to the page with said Boss. Hogie 17:29, 16 May 2007 (CDT) Or maybe have a drop down list or something for spoilers. That way the wiki won't have to be cluttered up with more pages than it needs and spoilers can still be invisible to the unwanting eyes of the people obsessed with the storyline. :P [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 19:54, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :Who honestly doesn't know the 3 endings already? Everyone knows that ______ _____ is brought back from the dead, ______ ________ is the lich, you beat _____, and ______ becomes the _______ __ _____ (fill in blanks :P)--Gimmethegepgun 20:13, 4 June 2007 (CDT) ::Well, I did not know it it until completing the campaigns (though I suspected to have to fight the mentioned characters in the final missions). My girlfriend does not know either - and does not want to learn it until she completes the campaigns. And there are really many people out there, who just buy the game in the store, but unfortunately, people like you are too close-minded to realize that you are NOT the standard to which we are all longing to. Jorx 11:07, 21 June 2007 (CDT) Possible Improvement Personally, I think this skill is in dire need of a buff. The only reason the skill is elite is because people in the very early game were using it with devastating effects on IWEP mesmers, but with all the new skills (particularly anti-melee and powerful heals) that have been added since then, this skill has become rather underpowered. Without bonus damage or unblockability, hitting a target twice is usually not very helpful for a sword warrior, and as for building adrenaline, you could do the same job plus a ton of bonus damage using Cyclone Axe and Triple Chop. In order to make this skill worthy of its elite status, I think it should have the functionality changed to something more similar to the skill's name and a weaker version of the skill Impossible Odds. (Attribute: Swordsmanship) (Energy cost: 5) (Recharge: 15) (Skill Type: Skill) Effect: For 2...4...5 seconds, your sword attacks strike all foes adjacent to your target. When this skill ends, you lose all adrenaline. Narhiril 03:33, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :I disagree. When you look at this skill, it is pretty sucky alone, but combine it with a conjure, or splinter weapon, it is pretty good. Its like barrage. Barrage isn't that great alone. The only buff I could see is if it attacked all adjacent foes, instead of adjacent to target foe.Gorbachev116 02:10, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Besides which, would any warrior really use their elite slot for a skill that let's them use a scythe one third of the time? Ezekiel [Talk] 12:01, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::Good point. Thats why making it adjacent to yourself would be better.Gorbachev116 14:34, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::That sounds fine to me, it's just one of those tiny buffs that would make it slightly better, but not overpowered. That said, because it's such a minor buff I don't think they'd do it anytime soon. Ezekiel [Talk] 00:42, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Compare to Sun and Moon Slash this elite is far worse spike-wise except for the fact that it is energy based instead of adrenal based (and is therefore more likely to be shut down by general warrior counters or a miss just before the use of this skill during a spike) - changing this skill to adjacent makes this a fairly useable skill, it's like a double cyclone axe without the damage boost, but because of other boosts this could end up being stronger than Triple Chop. Still I would prefer if they made this an unblockable attack so we'd see some variation in PvP sword warriors. Besides it doesn't overpower this skill compared to sun and moon slash nor does it overpower this skill for PvE use. (on the other hand this buff might not be enough to make it usefull in PvP and PvE will always have Dragon Slah) Shai Meliamne 22:14, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Whirlwind Attack I say it's related, as it's a melee attack skill that hits multiple enemies at once and is good at building (or regaining) adrenaline. Basically the same thing this is, except this attacks again instead of giving bonus damage, and this is energy --Gimmethegepgun 17:59, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Whirlwind acts like Cyclone Axe. HB doesn't. One hits twice, one doesn't. One is Adrenaline, the other isn't. One is Elite, the other is PvE-only Sunspear. They do not essentially serve the same purpose or are interchangeable because HB is limited to Swords-only and you should never use it anymore anyways - Whirlwind wtfpwns it for Adrenal gain and other effects. You could put them both on the same skillbar, sure, but then you should really just run Axes... (T/ ) 18:02, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Or you can be gud like me, and use Cripslash cuz it wins PvE! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 18:04, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Whirlwind attack, Cyclone axe, and triple chop are all pretty similar, its RELATED skills, not IDENTICAL skills. In any case, the AoE effect is more related than the double attack. I really believe other AoE melee attacks are related, and will add them as such. ESPECIALLY triple chop, which is identical except double-attack. Entrea Sumatae 00:40, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :Then we'd have to add every scythe attack 'cause they hit more than one--Darksyde Never Again 07:20, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::That's different, that's not part of that skill but of the weapon. Whirlwind attack and 100 blades both allow the user to hit multiple targets with one attack. That's should be related enough because they're used for the same thing. --Blue.rellik 07:49, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Wthbbqhax? Seriously, whats the point of putting the spoiler tab at the bottom if it states the particular boss earlier in trivia? :Because it doesn't say the boss that you can cap it from, only that Prince Rurik uses it in Pre-Searing. Just because the trivia for Earthshaker says that Devona used the elite skill in pre-searing, doesn't necessarily mean that you can capture it from her.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:35, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Can be captured in Eye of the north? Elite skills list says that this can be capped in EotN, anyone can confirm and add it to here? :ORLY? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 11:45, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::I'm guessing it might be one of the charr warrior sword bosses. Blue.rellik 11:50, 23 February 2008 (UTC) It says that Hundred Blades can be captured from Justiciar Thommis in Slavers' Exile, but that is incorrect. Justicar Tomas is a boss-like creature in Slaver's Exile, and therefore cannot be the target of a capture signet due to him not being a true boss. War Lord Bob 4:30, 27 March 2008 (CST) Sharpen Daggers - Malicious Strike combo If you want to spam close range AoE bleeding, why not. I don't see good enough reason to remove that note for now. J Striker 07:08, 2 July 2008 (UTC)